


A DEO Agent and an Avenger

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're dating Alex but you're also an Avenger and Wanda and Pietro's sister.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC and Marvel.
> 
> Translate: sestra = sister
> 
> krasivaya = beautiful

You had traveled to National City to visit your girlfriend. Well you used your speed to get there, you had the same powers as your brother. Your siblings and the others on the team didn’t know you dating anyone. 

Snuggling into Alex more you let out a sigh. You two were at Alex’s apartment, cuddling on her bed. Alex chuckled as she pulled you closer. She began to run her fingers through your hair. You weren’t always able to come visit her so she was really enjoying this time with you, she didn’t want it to end.

“Do you have to go back so soon?” Alex whispered.

Looking up at her you gave her a sad smile. “I wish I could stay longer baby, I’m sorry.” You leaned over, placing a kiss on her lips. “But if I’m gone longer than I told everyone they’ll ask questions.”

Alex gave you an understanding smile. She knew how scared you were to tell everyone about your relationship, especially your siblings. Right when she was about to say something your phone started ringing.

You sighed as you picked it up, it was your sister. “Hey Wanda.”

_“Sestra where are you?!”_

“I’m on my way back to the compound why?” You stood up from Alex’s bed.

_“We have a mission so hurry up and get back.”_

“Okay, okay.” You chuckled. “I’m on my way. I’ll be there in a few seconds.” You and Wanda say goodbye and hung up the phone. 

You looked over at your girlfriend, she was still sitting on her bed. “I’m sorry Alex, I have a mission.” You frowned, you really wished you could stay there with her a little longer.

Alex got up and walked over to you, she smiled as she wrapped her arms around your neck. You wrapped your arms around her waist. “I understand (Y/N), it’s okay.”

“I’ll miss you.” You rest your forehead against hers.

“I’ll miss you too. Now go be a hero.” Alex pulled you into a loving kiss.

You smiled into the kiss before pulling away. “I love you so much krasivaya.”

Alex blushed and bit her lip. Whenever you did something like that it did something to her. “I love you too.” With one last kiss you used your speed to leave her apartment and get back to the compound.

**xxxxx**

As soon as you got back from the mission with Wanda you took your phone out to send a quick text to Alex, letting her know that you were okay and that you loved her. You looked up from your phone to find Natasha looking at you with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” You asked.

“Who did you just text?” She smirked.

You tried to stop yourself from blushing.”A friend.”

Natasha hummed. “Sure (Y/N) whatever you say.” 

With wide eyes you watched as she walked away. Wanda walked up to you after talking to Steve about the mission. She saw that you were watching as Natasha left. “Did I miss something?”

You shook your head. “You didn’t miss anything.” You turned to look at your sister. “How about we go find Pietro and watch some movies?” 

Wanda smiled, she hooked her arm with yours as you two went to find your brother. Your mind kept going back to what Natasha said, you really hoped she hadn’t figured it out. What were you thinking, this was Natasha you were talking about. Of course she figured it out.

**xxxxx**

You had told the others you were going out for a bit. What they didn’t know that it was date night with Alex. You were going to have a romantic dinner at this really nice restaurant.

You were waiting for Alex to show up and when she did she couldn’t help but stare.

“You’re staring babe.” Alex smirked as she walked over to you.

“I can’t help it. I have the most gorgeous woman ever as my girlfriend.” You pulled her into a kiss.

**xxxxx**

Back at the compound Wanda and Pietro were hanging around in the common room while they waited for you to come back from wherever you went off to. They had noticed you’ve been going off to places for some time now but at first they didn’t think anything of it. But now they could tell something was going on.

Wanda sighed. “We have to find out where she keeps going off to.”

“I agree. But how?” Pietro looked at her, he tried to think of a way to find out where you went.

Right when he said that Natasha walked into the room. “I can help with that.” She held up her tablet that she was carrying. 

Natasha had quickly gotten to work on tracking your phone. It didn’t take her long to find where you were. “Huh she’s somewhere called National City.”

“National City? Why would she be there?” Wanda looked over at Pietro with a confused look.

Pietro shrugged, he was just as confused as Wanda was. “There’s only one way to find out.” He looked at Natasha. “Do you know where she is in National City?” She nods and gave him your location. Pietro picked up Wanda and used his speed and left.

**xxxxx**

You and Alex had just finished dinner, you walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. You leaned over to place a kiss on Alex’s cheek, that was when Alex stopped walking. You were confused, once you looked up you saw Wanda and Pietro standing in front of you two, they looked at each other before looking back at you.

“Shit.” Your eyes widened. “Wanda, Pietro what are you doing here?” 

“The better question is what are you doing here?” Pietro glared at Alex.

You looked around and saw some of the people that were walking around were looking at the four of you. “Can we not do this here? Please?”

“We were about to head to my place, we can talk there.” Alex said. You gently squeezed her hand.

The whole walk back to Alex’s apartment was quiet. Your thoughts were going crazy and you knew Wanda could probably hear them. As soon as you got to the apartment you turned around to face your siblings.

“Okay I can explain.” You nervously looked at them. “Alex and I are dating. We’re been dating for six months.”

“Why didn’t you tell us (Y/N)?” Wanda asked. You could tell she was hurt, normally the three of you tell each other everything.

You looked down, guilt washing over you. Alex placed a gentle hand on your lower back. “I didn’t know what you both would think…”

“Sestra.” Wanda rushed forward, pulling you into a tight hug. You hugged her back. “You’re our sister, we’ll love you no matter what.” 

Pietro wrapped his arms around you and Wanda. “All we want is for you to be happy.”

You pulled away. “She really does.” You looked over at Alex and smiled. 

“We’re glad but Pietro and I are still going to have a talk with her.” Wanda and Pietro walked over to Alex.

You already knew what they were going to say. They were going to tell Alex that if they find out she hurt you in any way that she would have them to deal with along with the other Avengers. 

Now that your siblings knew about your relationship it was only a matter of time before the others found out. You already had a feelings how that was going to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC and Marvel.
> 
> Translate: sestra = sister
> 
> lyublyu = love

“Okay everyone listen up!” Tony walks into the common room with a huge smile on is face. 

“What is it Tony?” Steve looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

You were talking with your siblings when Tony walked in. You looked at him and crossed your arms over your chest. “Yea this better be good.”

“It is trust me!” He clapped his hands together. “It’s been a while since we did anything together so I’m throwing a party this Friday! It’s going to be only us but if you’d like to bring a date you can.” With that he left the room.

Everyone went back to doing what they were doing before Tony walked in. Wanda looks at you, she smiles. “You going to ask Alex if she’ll be your date to Tony’s party?”

You blushed and looked away from your sister. You made sure the others weren’t paying attention to you and your siblings. “I want to but I don’t know if she’ll want to go.” You bit your lip.

“You won’t know unless you ask sestra.” Pietro smiles at you before speeding off somewhere. You knew he was right.

**xxxxx**

Later that night you were in your room, your phone in hand. Taking a deep breath you dialed your Alex’s number. It rang for a few seconds before she picked up.

_“Hey babe.”  
_

You smiled when you heard her voice. “Hey lyublyu.” You could practically hear her smile and blush over the phone. “I have something ask you.”

_“What is it?”  
_

“Tony is having a party on Friday and I was wondering if you would be my date.” You blushed, you ran a hand through your hair. 

_“I’d love to baby.”_

“Awesome, I’ll pick you up on Friday. I love you Alex.” You smiled.

_“I love you too (Y/N).”_

**xxxxx**

It was Friday and you stood outside Alex’s apartment. You knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. When she did she smiled when she saw you. You couldn’t help but lean in to kiss her. 

“You’re absolutely gorgeous baby.” You pulled away from the kiss, a smile on your face.

“So are you babe.” Alex blushed.

You picked her up, Alex’s arms wrapped around your neck. You used your speed to get back to the compound, once you got there you set Alex down. You took Alex’s hand in yours, you you linked your fingers with hers before walking inside.

Wanda and Pietro were the first ones to greet Alex. They smiled and told her they were happy to see her. You kissed Alex’s cheek before going to get drinks for the both of you. When you got back Alex wrapped an arm around your waist.

Clint was talking with Natasha and Steve when he noticed a woman he has never seen before. “Hey who’s that woman with (Y/N)?” He asked. Natasha and Steve looked over at you. Natasha smirked, she had a feeling who that woman was.

Steve shrugged. “I have no idea but by the way they’re looking at each other I would say they’re more than friends.” Steve smiled and walked away to find Bucky.

When Steve said that Clint was taking a sip of his drink before he started coughing, Natasha pats his back. “Wait what?!”

“Come on Clint.” Natasha rolled her eyes, even though she was smirking. “You haven’t noticed that (Y/N) has been texting someone a lot lately? Or when her phone rings she leaves the room to talk to the person who called?”

“I-” He cleared his throat. “No.” Natasha shook her head, she laughed. She walked away from Clint and made her way over to you. 

You looked up and saw Natasha. She smiled. “Who’s this (Y/N)?” 

You blushed. “This is Alex, my girlfriend.” As soon as you said that the others heard you and came rushing over. They were asking question after question and introducing themselves. 

You held Alex closer. “I’m so sorry babe.” You whispered in her ear.

“It’s okay sweetheart.” Alex smiled and talked to everyone. 

You couldn’t help the smile that formed on your face as you watched Alex talk to the others. She was absolutely amazing. 


End file.
